Our Slayers, My Slayer
by MySongEchoesInTheAbyss
Summary: The dragon king. The black mage. The guilds of Fiore. And the slayers caught in the middle. I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the bad summary. T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

A figure stood, overlooking the land. He smiled to himself. _This will all be mine. Soon._

"Are you out here thinking up evil ways you could rule the world again?" He whirled around, and saw his temporary 'partner' walking up toward him. He wore a black robe with a white cloth draped over it. His hair was pitch black. Looking into his eyes, he could see that they were also charcoal black. He sighed, in relief and annoyance at the same time. In relief because the black wizard was seriously creepy when his eyes were red, and in annoyance because Zeref was a crybaby when his curse wasn't affecting him.

"What do you want, Zeref?"

"I just wanted to let you know the plan is working. We should be able to obtain them in three days."

"Just curious, what's in this for you? Why are you helping me take over the world? Do you get anything out of it? Or do you just want me to rule, which also isn't beneficial to you at all?"

"I'm taking a bit of the prize. There's ten total. You can keep nine, I only want what's mine."

"So, you just want the one that's most valuable and powerful, and i get to keep the weaklings. How is that fair?"

"They aren't weak. And besides, their power will also be greatly enhanced by the spell, so they'll all be at around the same level."

"Fine. Three days you said? I can't wait." An evil grin spread across the man's face. _With_ them _at my bidding, I, the Dragon King Acnologia, will rule the world. And then I'll dispose of Zeref, and take all of the Slayers for my own._

 **Short little prologue. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"I'm going on a solo mission!"

"Okay! Good luck, Natsu!"

Happy flew beside him as he walked out of the guild hall. It was only two days walk to the quest location. The mission was simple and he had it finished in three hours. He and Happy stopped by a restaurant for lunch.

"Hey Happy do you sense something strange?"

"No, I don't sense anything. Maybe it's just you."

"Hmm. I've got a bad feeling. We'll figure it out later," Natsu decided as the food showed up.

* * *

Time skip queen is back! Six hours later, on the way back to the guild.

"Natsu?"

Natsu was breathing heavily and was sweating bullets.

"Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu collapsed, now wheezing.

"NATSU!"

Happy knew something was wrong. Scales started appearing on Natsu's skin. His jade eyes glossed over.

"Happy…"

"Natsu! What's happening?"

"Happy… I'm sorry… I can't fight it…"

"Natsu…"

"Happy… there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

*BOOM*

An explosion is heard and a pillar of flame reaches into the sky. "Natsu!" Happy's cries echoed through the night.

* * *

"That was certainly interesting,"

"What do you mean?"

"We had some resistance on the fire dragon's part. He gave in at the end, though,"

* * *

The next day, at the Fairy Tail guild hall

"Hey look it's those guys from Sabertooth!"

The members could see four figures, two humans and two exceeds. Yukino, Rufus, Lector and Frosch. Rufus appeared to be holding something

"Hi, Yukino!" Lucy waved to her friend.

"Hello, Lucy-san. I wish we could meet under better circumstances." Yukino smiled, and turned to Master Makarov.

"Has anyone seen Natsu-san?"

Erza answered, "He went on a solo mission yesterday. Why? Do you need to talk to him?"

Yukino sighed, "No." They then noticed what Rufus was holding. It was a blue cat, covered in burns and scratches.

"Happy! What happened to him?" Lisanna picked him up out of Rufus's arms, cradling him gently.

"We don't know. If my memory serves me, we found him last night, outside town, crying and covered in burns." Rufus responded.

"Just before we found him, there was a huge explosion in the forest nearby," Yukino explained, "Everything in a ten meter radius was burned to the ground."

"Sting-kun and Rogue also disappeared. There was also word that Orga vanished from his job," Lector said, "We were wondering if anyone was missing from Fairy Tail. Besides Natsu."

"Hmm, we haven't received any word about missing members so far. We'll contact you if we find anything or if something happens." Makarov said thoughtfully.

Yukino sighed, "Well, thanks anyway. C'mon, let's go." She walked away, looking depressed.

Rufus bowed. "Sorry about her. She just started dating Rogue, and he disappeared. Minerva's taking it hard as well. We'll tell you if we hear anything about Natsu." He then left with Lector and Frosch, following Yukino.

* * *

"Ah, here we are."

Zeref smiled as a crimson red dragon flew into the cave. "All ten targets acquired."

The crimson dragon made a strange growling noise as if it was uncomfortable.

"Come here Natsu, it's all fine." Zeref stroked the dragon's head softly.

"Let's start with the plan then." A grumpy voice said behind him.

"Which guild first?"

"I say the fairies."

"Alright."

* * *

"Happy's awake!"

Happy blinked. He remembered Natsu collapsing, and then…

"Has anyone heard from Natsu?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, Happy, I'm sorry."

Happy burst out in tears. _Natsu… I'm pathetic. I couldn't even…_

Happy slept through the night, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, in the guild hall

"Hey Charle."

"Good morning, Happy."

"Have you heard from Wendy?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that?"

"Just curious."

"She's.." Charle trailed off. When was the last time she had seen Wendy?

"Have you heard from her? At all?"

"No. She's older now, she can take care of herself. Why? You're acting very strange."

Happy's tail drooped. "I'm a failure."

Charle raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't even help him… and he just…"

"Happy? What are you talking about?"

"Natsu… I can't…" Happy sobbed.

"Happy! Do you know where Natsu is?"

Happy was crying freely now. "He- I couldn't- and he told me- and I failed!" The guild stared at him.

"I don't-"

"Happy calm down! You're not making any sense!"

"They took him! And he was trying to protect me! And I couldn't do anything, and I can't even reach him now! I don't deserve a slayer like him! I have no right to call him my Bonded One!"

Charle was now entirely concerned for Happy's sanity.

"What are you-" Charle was cut off as the wind started blowing harshly.

"What's this?" A glance outside showed a massive twister. There seemed to be a person in the middle of it.

A voice spoke over the storm. It was female, but it was monotone, almost robotic, "Mission: Destroy Fairy Tail. Location: Magnolia town. Target: Aquired. Actions:-"

"Wait on the Masters," Another, rough voice spoke out. Charle's eyes widened at what she saw. _A dragon? Here?_ Its scales were purplish red, and a scar passed through his right eye.

"Master says go." The dragon spoke again. A stream of red mist emerged from its mouth. The mist was swirled around by the wind.

"What do we do? None of the slayers are here. We're done for…"

* * *

 _*Happy.*_ _Natsu?_ _*It's working again. That's good.*_ _Natsu...We need you._ _*Happy, I'm sorry. I can't control my own body. I'm pathetic…*_ Happy could feel his Bonded One's sadness. He let Natsu feel his own. _No, I am. I'm supposed to be your Linked One. I couldn't do anything._ _*That's not your fault. Anyway, what's happening at the guild? You've tuned out so completely.*_ Happy snapped back to reality. He observed his surroundings. _There's a dragon here, and a strange twister. They're kind of destroying the entire guild._ _*Hmm. I don't see Cobra or Chelia around here, actually.*_ _Well, then, I know what to do._ _*What? Happy, what're you-*_ Natsu stopped as Happy stood up. He flew straight into the twister. He ignored the cries of the other guild members. He felt the magic of the tie strengthen, giving him magic. He pulled the twister in on itself, attacking and poisoning the person inside.

"Chelia! Take me back with you, to your master!" _*Happy stop! You can't put yourself in danger like this! Coming to them would mean-*_ _Well you can't just leave me alone. This is the fastest way to reach you. I'll do it._ _*Happy…arigatou.*_

"Master, your orders?" The female voice asked again. Zeref looked at his screens with interest.

"Tch. It's just a dumb cat. Kill it."

"No, don't. This one, it has the aura. Bring it back. I would like further study. I have never had the chance to observe an Extraordinary myself, much less a Tied one."

* * *

Lisanna watched, helpless, as Happy was taken away by the girl in the twister.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
